Existing interfaces for presenting financial information includes the stock ticker, first utilizing paper tape and now available in electronic format. The ticker provides financial asset information. A ticker symbol identifies the stock (e.g., the company name of the stock), and an indicated price per share of the stock. Other information, such as whether the stock is trading higher or lower than the previous day's closing and the change amount (i.e., the difference in price from the previous day's closing) may also be indicated. The above information may be provided in financial sections/pages of newspapers and websites.